Unraveling the Threads of Destiny
by Stroiken
Summary: Galbatorix had given Ria the oppotunity to become the next Dragonrider, and she took it, but she knows he will eventually have her do evil things. So she deserts him, embarks on a journey to the varden,and meets Eragon and Murtagh on the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Get out you filthy urchin! Out!" Lady Aristna kicked Ria, who was already on the ground. "I don't want to see you in my quarters ever again. You hear me! _Ever._"

"My lady, I didn't mean-" Ria was desperately trying to clean up the mess she made.

"Out," She growled "Or I'll get the king to throw you in the dungeons."

Ria pulled herself off the floor, grimacing in pain, and then ran. She ran back to the kitchens, and into the servants quarters. She slammed the door when she got to her room, and threw herself onto her bed, facedown.

Life couldn't get any worse. She was working in one of the lowliest jobs in all the castle, and everyone seemed to hate her. It seemed, to Ria, that everything she did was wrong, it had been that way for a longtime. All she had to do was accidentally give them the food trey wrong, and they would light into her. She pounded the bed with her left fist, refusing to shed a tear over Lady Aristna. She was just a fat hog dressed in silk. All one had to do was think of a pig in a silk dress, and they had Lady Aristna. From her round face, to her moles and warts...it was an uncanny resemblance.

Ria laid like that for a long time, till a soft knocking on the door caught her attention and the hatch clicked open.

"Ria," It was Emma, her room mate,"Maggy needs you in the kitchen."

Ria rolled over to look at the skinny, black-haired girl. "Alright, tell her I'll be right there." she sat up on the side of the bed.

Emma gave her a worried look, but left without saying a word. Ria was thankful, Emma had enough to worry about without Ria burdening her troubles on her. She put her hair honey-brown hair in a tight bun, and straightened out her uniform.

"Here Ria," Maggy handed her a trey of food, "The King wants his food brought up to him this morning. You know that dreadful sickness is going on in the castle, and he wants to be extra careful not to catch it... Lord forbid if he already has." Maggy dipped her hands in some flour, and began kneading a lumpy piece of dough.

"But Maggy..." Ria pleaded. Her last run-in with the King wasn't too pleasant. He wasn't mean to her or anything, but something about him gave her the creeps.

"Hush now girl, you're the only one available to do it." She frowned "Now move along, and be quick. He doesn't like to wait."

Ria sighed, and she carried the tray out of the kitchen door. She had a long walk to the King's quarters. Ria had to constantly dodge Ladies and Lords who were going down for breakfast. Every now and then, a dirty look would be cast her way. They all treated her like dirt, she was only a thing to them. The only person who treated her the least bid decent was Murtagh, but he was gone, and he would never be welcomed back into the castle.

She remembered the last time she had talked to Murtagh, he didn't look so well. Ria brought him his noontime meal, but he wasn't in the study the he usually was. She quietly knocked on his door.

"Come in." Ria clicked open the hatch of the door, and she spotted Murtagh at his desk. He was bent over a book, and had a pained expression on his face. Ria curtsied deeply as a sign of great respect, and avoided his eyes as he turned around.

"Lord Murtagh, I've brought you your meal."

"Thank you Ria, please out it on the stand." He motioned to his bedside table. "You know, don't need to avoid my eyes Ria, I'm not going to yell at you. I don't know how many times I've told you that."

"I apologize, it is a force of habit."

Ria smiled and looked at him, but that smile soon faded. Murtagh had dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was deathly pale.

"Lord Murtagh, are you well? You don't look well."

He waved his hand, "I'm fine Ria, I just can't sleep."

"Are you sure? I could get Maggy to get you something to help you sleep." Ria had a feeling that it was more than just lack of sleep.

"No." He shook his head."I'm fine, thank you though."

"I know that look," She said remembering her father, "You're worried."

"Ria, I am worried, but I do not wish to trouble you with it."

He rubbed his eyes and turned around. She figured that it was her cue to leave.

"Well, good afternoon Murtagh."

She left without a sound. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen...and it did the very next day. Murtagh left, and Tornac was killed. She had grew very fond of the both of them. Murtagh was the only guy around her age that treated her with decency, and she had admired Tornac. He was an accomplished swordsman.

She reached the King's quarters, and knocked lightly on the door. She was instructed to come in. Ria kneeled as she did any other time, and she bowed her head, with the trey supported by her knee. Ria peered out of the corners of her eye.

A large desk, a few feet away, was situated directly in front of her, behind it sat King Galbatorix . To her left and right were countless books lining the walls, and against the left one, sat a molded dragon saddle. To her adjacent right was another door, which probably led to his chambers. Ria would have felt it welcoming, except for the feeling of dread that overcame her, twisting like a serpent inside of her stomach.

"Rise." The king commanded. Ria didn't look directly at him, but she could tell that he sat in a chair behind a great mahogany desk. He was turned towards her, and his head rested on one of his hands. He seemed to be dressed in black leggings and a tunic, and he had long black hair tied in a thong at the base of his neck. He was cleanly shaven, and Ria could sense the power that surrounded him. She rose and stood up straight.

"What is your name?" King Gilbatorix asked

"Ria, Your Highness."

"And where did you come from girl?"

"The kitchens, Your Highness."

"That is not what I meant," he said standing up,"Where did you come from before you worked here."

"I don't remember." It was a lie, and she knew that he knew it. She felt something pushing sharply against her consciousness, and she automatically threw her barrier up. Ria flinched as the probing attacked her, but she wouldn't give in. It finally ceased.

"You are more than everyone thinks you are, servant girl." She thought she saw him smile, but she dared not look directly at him. "If I really had the will, I could break through the barrier you have on your mind. But I won't..._for now._"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She whispered.

"For me respecting that, I expect something in return." He talked smoothly. "I wish for honesty in the questions that I ask."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ria's voice cracked. She felt like she was going to throw up, and her eyes were threatening to spill over. She clenched her jaw as he circled her like a vulture. She never made eye contact, and always looked straight ahead. He surpassed her in height by a few inches, and she only came up to his nose.

"Tell me then," he began once again, in his smooth voice. "Where do you come from?"

Ria hesitated, then answered stiffly, "Avalon...your majesty."

"Ahhhh," He stroked his chin and walked near a bookshelf to the left of his desk. "I thought I could pick out a foreign accent...Avalon would be just East of Surda then?...yes, that's right." Ria stole a look at him, and he seemed like he was pondering something extremely important. She only looked for a moment, then stared straight ahead once more.

"Do you have loyalty to this country?" He still faced the bookshelf, and traced his fingers along the spines of the book, searching for something.

"Your Majesty, if you could excuse me," Ria said slow and evenly, "Maggy will need me back at-"

"Silence girl," his voice finally showed a hint of harshness. "Answer the question."

"Your Highness, if this is about this morning," she stammered, "I am truly sorry about messing up Lady Aristna's gown...it was an accident, rea-"

"SILENCE!" He turned around sharply, but his face was soft once again. "This is not about this morning Ria," His voice was back to being smooth. "I could care less about Lady Aristna and her frivolous gowns." He waved his hand, and plopped back down in his chair with a book in his hand. "How do you feel about Lady Aristna, Ria? She makes you mad, does she not?"

"Yes, Your Highness..."

"But how does she make you feel? What do you think of her?" Ria could tell he was getting agitated, but she failed to see what the point of his questions were.

"She makes me feel angry, and low. She treats me like scum..." Ria kind of liked expressing her feelings out loud. "She's nothing but a fat, ugly pig on two legs. I'm twice the lady she could ever be," Ria scoffed, "She's the one who should be a filthy urchin servant, and kicked while down on the ground..." Ria finally gained her composure, and stopped herself from saying more. "I apologize Your Majesty, I got a little carried away."

Galbatorix just looked placidly back at her, his feet propped up on his desk. "Can you read?"

This sudden change of subject surprised her, but she prevented herself from quirking an eyebrow. She looked straight ahead and answered, "Yes."

"Who taught you?"

"My father."

"You obviously were also trained mentally, was that your father's doing as well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, my father taught me everything I know." Ria clenched her jaw at the subject of her father.

"What about your mother?"

"I never knew my mother." She mumbled quietly.

"Why?"

Ria swallowed back her anger, she never liked to talk about the fact that she never knew her mother. "She died before I was even a year old."

"Where is your father?"

"Dead. Your Majesty."

"How did he die?"

"A man murdered him, Your Grace." She forced back the horrible memories of her father's murder. The murder of her soul.

"So you came here?"

"Not willingly, your Highness," She swallowed. "I was sold into slavery by the same group of people who killed my father, and I ended up here."

"Your not a slave anymore." He pointed out.

"My very last owner treated me kindly, and when she died, she set me free."

"But your in this castle on your own free will, correct?" He removed his feet from his desk.

"No, I'm only here because I have no other way to support myself."

He stood up again,"Do you like me as a ruler."

Ria swallowed, "No." She waited for the pain, or the yelling, she waited for _something_.

He seemed to frown, not in anger, but in thought. "Do you respect me as a ruler?"

"Yes."

He seemed at least a little pleased. "You are dismissed back to your duties."

Ria curtsied and turned towards the door, but not without catching a glimpse of a movement of black outside the window to the right of the desk.

She had a feeling that it was his dragon. A shiver ran down Ria's spine, and she hurriedly swept down the hall without turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Ria knew that she had to tell the truth when she answered his questions, if she didn't, she knew he'd suspect she was lying. Ria wasn't stupid, she knew that if she didn't answer the questions he asked truthfully, then he would take the answers by force. He would take the answers, along with the many other secrets about herself. She was surprised that he only had asked the questions he did, and not more. He was testing her...

Ria decided that Galbatorix was becoming too interested in her, and she needed to avoid him even more. She would ask Maggy to move her back to washing dishes and scullery work. Ria would avoid him till she figured out what to do next. She didn't trust him, he was a murderer of people and of dragons. Ria also had to be careful, his minions could be hiding around any door, spying on her if Galbatorix wished it.

"Where have you been!" Maggy was in a huff, and looked overstressed. "You didn't get into more trouble, did you? You better not have girl!"

"Don't worry Mag, I didn't." Ria dared to not say more.

Maggy only gave her a look of suspicion, "Well grab them carrots over there, and get slicing for the stew."

Ria awoke early the next morning with a terrible migrane. She rubbed her head, and sat up casting her eyes around the room. There was hardly any light coming in from the six inch window that was set on the upper part of the room's wall. The quarters were halfway under the castle, so the window was just a meager strip of glass near the ground...at least when you looked at it from the outside.

It was Ria's day off, and she sighed with relief and joy...and a little bit of pain. She hauled herself out of bed to wash up and change into a casual dress.

It was blue with a white lace-up bodice that fit snugly against her ribs. Ria wore a black leather belt with a silver filigree buckle...it had been her father's. The dress had a full skirt, and was not at all shabby, but of course, not as fine as the noble's dresses. She had bought the dress, as well as a few others, so she would have something to walk around the court with, instead of her drabby maid's uniform. It was her day off, and she wanted to feel like more than just a kitchen made, even if it was only for a little while.

Ria put her hair up in an elegant way,and she secured it with a few small sapphire-jeweled combs that her mother had left behind. She left a few pieces of hair hanging by her face, and the rest she gathered at the back of her head in a prettily designed bun. Ria checked her reflection and realized she had her pendant hanging outside of her dress, and quickly tucked it in her bodice. It was a silver sword with an emerald blade, and there was a dragon wrapped around it. It too, had been her mother's.

Ria arrived at the kitchen's to get a glass of water, and a tonic from Maggy. Mag seemed to know how to whip up anything, to fix anything. She was hoping that Maggy had a solution for her migraine. Ria knew Maggy would be up early, and would already be making breakfast for the nobles, but what was in the kitchen when she got there, was surprising.

A man sat at the scrubbed counter in the middle of the kitchen. He had chin length brown hair that tied back, and a dashing scarlet and gold tunic set off by black leggings. His face was calm and emotionless, and chiseled as if it were stone. He looked to be around her age, or a little older, and was finely built. He was a picture of utmost aristocracy, so it puzzled her that he was in the kitchens. Ria looked around, but Maggy was elsewhere, and something told her that it was planned that way. Despite his dashing looks, she had a feeling that she should have been dashing out of there...and she would have, but he had already seen her.

"Are you Ria?" His voice was lightly masculine, and gentle.

"No," She lied, "Ria's gone. She left for the market. I could tell her you were here when she comes back...What would be your name?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, but sighed. "I'm Jerihl. Tell her that the King requests her presence at dinner tonight, and also wishes her to bring his noon-time meals from now on."

"I will." Ria curtsied.

He bowed and left.

She sighed with relief, "Well, that was easy."

"_What_ did you do this time? And to the King! Of all people Ria!" Maggy's scolding voice issued from behind her.

"Maggy!" She turned around on her heel.

Maggy advanced on her, rolling pin in hand. "What was it this time? Tell me Ria, or I will find another use for this rolling pin." She waved it expressively in Ria's face.

"I didn't do anything Mag, I promise." She gave Maggy a pleading voice. "He started asking me questions yesterday, and now, all of a sudden, he is becoming interested in me." She shrugged, as if blowing it off. Ria actually felt dread rising in her stomach, which also clashed profusely with her migrane. She rubbed her temples, "Do you have any tonic for a migraine?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Maggy turned around and busied herself with preparing it. "Now, what exactly did he ask you?"

Ria seated herself at the countertop. "Just a few questions...Like where I was from, where were my parents...things like that."

"Uh-huh." Maggy had a thoughtful look on her face. "What are you going to wear?"

"WHAT!" Ria exploded, "We're talking about King Galbatorix asking me to dine with him, he doesn't just do that. What other filthy servant, that you know of, has ever been asked to join the King for dinner? He has a motive behind this Maggy..."

"Well, of course he does...Maybe he found out your station of birth, and wants to try to give you a good life again."

Ria snorted. "As much as I love that you see the good in everyone Mag, I don't think King Galbatorix has ever done anything that hasn't benefited himself."

Ria traced her finger lazily along the gate to the the castle, she was thinking about many things. First off, how the heck she was going to get out of the mess she was in? She could just leave, it seemed the easiest solution, but something was gnawing at her curiosity. Did he really have something good to offer her? She didn't know, but she was cautious to find out. Ria certainly wanted her old life back, but she also hated the restraints that came along with being a noble women. Not that she ever experienced them, but she did view them from afar, and to her, that was the closest she wanted to get.

It would certainly be adventurous to leave, and be a rogue. She always wanted to explore Alagaesia, but then again it was a dangerous place, especially with all the Urgals running about. Ria could defend herself, she was more than a proficient swordsman, and she could use a bow with ease, but she had never been alone.

A large gust of wind hit the back of her, and she whipped around to see a massive black dragon fly closely to her head. It landed, and a rider dismounted from its back. The creature gave her an almost intimidating look, and she scowled inwardly at her horrible luck of being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The rider was Galbatorix, of course, the only dragonrider in Alagaesia.

He approached her, and as custom, she started to kneel as all servants do. As she bowed her head to kneel, an arm stopped her, and she looked up in surprise.

"A curtsy will do." He said simply, in his smooth, well oiled voice.

She gave him a deep curtsy.

He looked satisfied, "Do you find my dragon frightening, Ria?"

"A little big, yes. Frightening...no...Your Highness."

"Follow me." He turned, and she followed him into the castle. "You're looking certainly different. More like a member of my court."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She stared at the back of his head, as she followed him.

"Would you like to be a member of my court, Ria?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty."

"A strange answer, but I accept that it's the truth." He continued to walk. "What makes you doubt that you want it?"

"The fact that I am a women, therefore I would have to abide by the rules of a women."

"I don't think that it would be that bad. It would be a life of privilege and luxury, certainly more than you are used to?"

"I don't wish for luxury and privilege, Your Highness, I wish for adventure and respect. If I had that, I would be happy."

"Perhaps that is what you will get." Galbatorix turned and opened a pair of Ivory doors, gilded in gold. He marched through, and Ria trailed behind. The room was small, inelegant, and the walls were lined with guards. The King didn't stop, he thrust open the next set of doors, and marched through those as well.

The next room was basically a long, plain hallway. It was lined with torches, and between each torch was a member of the King's guard. Ria followed him through the next doors, which led into a splendid room. Various swords and armor hung on and lined the walls, glittering magnificently as the light from the large gold and crystal chandelier bounced off them. There were stands where jewels and goblets of precious metals rested. On the far end of the wall was a large mural, it glowed in all of its jeweled splendor. Silver and gold filigree twisted down the wall, making patterns of branches and leaves in Elvin fashion.

Set on the vines were jeweled flowers of various shapes and sizes. Some were large and bold, others were small and delicate. Ria let a quick intake of breath escape her lips, but she continued to follow Kind Galbatorix.

He stopped at the mural, and placed his hand on a particularly large flower. He mumbled a phrase that Ria couldn't understand, and the middles of the flowers began to rotate and move as if they were pulleys. The veins of filigree retreated to the edges of the mural, leaving a door exposed.

Ria followed King Galbatorix again, and he led her into a considerably plain room. It was bare except for a chair and a fireplace.

He turned to her, "You will stay here for the next few hours. This is a test, Ria. If you pass, you will have your wish... If you fail, you are back to being a kitchen maid." With that, King Galbatorix shut her in the small room, leaving her with many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**city pigeon: **Thank you for R&R-ing. HEHE. Please keep updating your story, it is very good………………… I will try to update regularly.

**A/N: Please Please Pleeeeease! If you read, please review…..I'll give you virtual cookies. I have one review so far, hoping to get more.**

**This Chappy may be a little choppy, I apologize, Time elapses in this chapter and leads up to almost a week after Eragon leaves Dras Leona. The next chapter will start off at the night following Galbatorix's leave for Dras Leona. I apologize In advance, but I might get a little screwed up with time elapses in the book b/c my mom has grounded me from all my books, so I have only my memory to refer to.**

**One more thing! I need a beta, would anyone like to be my beta. Email me at and I will get back to you.**

**Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review. **

The room was pitch black, and there was nothing to light the room...unless Ria could somehow get a fire going in the old fireplace. She slouched in the only furnishing that the room offered, and tried to force her eyes to become accustomed to the darkness. In the meanwhile, she thought on the words that the King had said. What did he mean by 'test'? Was she supposed to do something?Maybe he wanted her to find her way out?Ria didn't know, but whatever test he was referring to, was agitating the hell out of her.

She sighed and let her head roll onto the back of her chair. By now her eyes had grown somewhat accustomed to the darkness, but it was still hard to see because of the lack of any illumination in the room. On the other hand, there wasn't much in the room to see, especially since it was practically bare. It seemed only sensible that Galbatorix wanted her to escape from the room. Why else would he have shut her in there?

Ria knew that the door she had come in was probably sealed tightly, and the filigree was probably drawn across it once again. There must have been another way out...maybe there was a secret passageway. Ria carefully stood up and felt for the wall in front of her. When her hand touched the cold stone, she began to feel for any open seems in the stone wall. It was annoyingly difficult since she couldn't see, so she forced herself to spend several minutes on one section of the wall.

She had gotten halfway down the length of the wall, when she felt a change in the texture of one of the stones. Ria excitedly felt around the area to see how far it stretched, and was puzzled by the fact that the stone was only a foot across, and a few inches tall. The seems of the rock had been sealed, and she wondered how she was supposed to pry it open. She felt strange markings around the edges of the rock, but couldn't make out what it was, because it was so dark.

The rock had a gritty surface, so it seemed feasible to scrape away at it till she got somewhere. She slid a dagger from a sheath within the boot she was wearing, and she began to scrape at the surface of the stone. She took off the top layer of the stone, and continued to work till her dagger hit a smooth bump. The plaster-like sealant continued around the bump, so she continued to work away at its sides as the bump continued to grow. Ria realized that the bump was actually another stone. She hollowed out the edges around the stone, and tried to pry the stone from the wall. It wouldn't budge, so she tried to chip away at as much of the back as she could get to.

Ria retried, and the stone popped loose from the wall and fell to the floor with a hollow clang. The thud left a musical ring in the air, but at the moment, she didn't care about the stone. She ignored it for the moment, and continued to search the compartment and found nothing. Ria kicked the wall in frustration, and continued to move on to another part of the room. She searched for what seemed like another five hours, but found nothing.

She felt around once again for the chair, but tripped over something on the floor. The next moment, she felt herself falling towards the floor and her head smacking off a hard object. Everything went black...

Ria woke with a sharp pain shooting through her temples, and the smell of the dusty stone floor up her nose. She opened her eyes to realize that she was in front of the fireplace and it was lit, she looked around in confusion. King Galbatorix sat in the chair by the fireplace, and was looking at her with mild interest. Next to her hand, sat the stone that she had pulled from the wall. It shone with a silver sheen, and little veins of white were webbed across its surface. Ria sat up and ran her hand over it, in wonder.

"Congratulations, you've passed."

Ria had almost forgotten her situation, and looked at the King. "Passed what, Your Majesty?"

"The test I gave to you, of course." His voice was even and smooth, as always.

"May I ask, what exactly was the test, Your Majesty?"

"The test was to see if you would find the egg, and you did." He stood up and offered her a hand. "You see, I saw something in you, and I was right about that something. You were the one meant to find one of the last remaining eggs in Alagaesia." She took his hand warily, and he helped her to her feet. Ria had the egg tucked under her arm, and she looked at it in astonishment.

"You mean egg...as in Dragon egg?"

"Yes, a Dragon egg." He motioned for her to follow him once again. "You will be the next Dragon rider of the Kingdom. Of course, you must have proper instruction and training. That is where I come in." He took her back out of the series of rooms and she followed him into the castle corridors. The torches were lit, and it seemed to be night-time.

She followed him back to his quarters, and he shut the door behind her. The King sat behind his desk, and she stood, waiting for him to speak or do something.

"Until your dragon hatches, you will be instructed in combat and in learning. We no longer have Lord Tornac with us, so I will be personally instructing you," His voice darkened to a more serious note," I am giving you a privilege Ria, and in return for my generosity towards you, I expect loyalty...is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty." She finally knew his interest in her, and even though it thrilled her, it also sent fear to her heart. What kind of things would he have her do under his command? Ria knew what he was capable of, and she knew what he had done in the past, and she vowed not to become like him. In the meanwhile, Ria would take advantage of his instruction. But, as soon as she was ready, Ria decided that she would cut loose.

Ria was kept under immense supervision and seclusion, she realized that Galbatorix would not want anyone else knowing what she was. Though he never told Ria anything, she knew he was trying to keep as much information as possible from the Varden. It would be ignorant to not know that there was at least one spy in the castle linked back to the Varden.

Her egg hatched a week later, but before then, Galbatorix had started training her in sword fighting. King Galbatorix was deeply impressed with her skill, so she told him about her father, and how he had taught her how to sword fight at a very young age. She wasn't perfect, mind you, but she had the very instincts a swordsman should need, along with the movement, agility, and form. Ria could take on a very advanced swordsman, but when it came to Galbatorix, he was a challenge that she could not overcome. It seemed that her only advantage over him, was her agility, but his technique overpowered her swiftness.

Galbatorix also gave her a tutor, who was very learned in different areas of study. He educated her on the History of Alagaesia, but Ria noticed that he smoothed over certain parts about Galbatorix. The King and his subjects obviously did not know that she had been previously educated in Alagaesian history, by her father, who was from Alagaesia. Eridian, her tutor, also educated her in Math, Language (including the language of the Elves), Reading, Philosophy, and Herbology. Ria thoroughly loved learning, and she learned the material with confident ease.

She was resting in her room when her egg hatched. Ria noticed a cracking sound coming from near her desk, where she kept her egg, so she pulled herself out of bed to go check it out. The shell pieces were scattered around the proximity of where the egg was, and in its place stood a small, oddly angular creature. It was a shiny silver in color, and had a row of white spikes down its back. It's thin wings strangely protruded from its body, and were white as well.

A sense of wonder overcame Ria, and she kneeled down, stretching out her hand toward the dragon. It's intent eyes bore into her with a curiosity as she touched its head.

Immediately, Ria felt a severe amount of energy pass through all her nerves. She jerked her hand away from her dragon, and collapsed on the floor. A moment later, it passed, and in its place was a strange feeling. Ria could feel something pressing against her mind, and a mixture of emotions nudged at her consciousness. First, she felt ravenous hunger, then it was coupled by a strong feeling of elation.

Ria still laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and trying to sort out what had happened, when the sharp faced creature popped its head into her view. She shrieked in surprise, and immediately sat up. Ria felt the hunger once more, and decided to get it some food.

Ria grew close to her dragon, like any other rider would. After Vanilor hatched, Ria was able to start learning magic, which Galbatorix also instructed her in. Ria finally found out the importance of her learning the ancient language, and was able to quickly solve situations with magic because of her extensive vocabulary. But, saying and doing was two different things...It took her a few months to build up enough skill to do more complicated spells,

but Ria did eventually get better at it.

It was during this time that Ria found out that Galbatorix had been keeping some very important things from her. She had overheard him talking to one of his advisors one night...

"What are we going to do about this other rider, Your grace?"

"Try to get him to join us...and if he won't, kill him." Galbatorix's voice was cold and uncaring.

"We have tried to do this...at least that is what Durza had told me. The rider does not wish to cooperate."

"Well Durza needs to try harder!" Galbatorix slammed his fist on the desk.

"I will be sure to tell him that."

"Tell the Ra'zac to be on the lookout, if they see him, they are to capture him and his dragon immediately. We can't risk one of the only two dragon riders in Alagaesia going to the Varden...that would certainly mean trouble."

"Two?" The advisor inquired, "There are two now?"

"Yes," Galbatorix answered. "I'm surprised you haven't seen the other dragon yet...I have a half-elf rider under my supervision, and she is quite powerful...It would be a shame to loose her, that is why we must be careful."

"Half-elf..." the advisor was in wonder, "How ever did you manage that?"

"She doesn't know, of course...she was working in my kitchens when I discovered her, she had the certain aura about her."

"That is truly amazing. We must be _very_ careful then..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ria stared intently out her window, awaiting Vanilor's signal. It was the evening after Galbatorix left for Dras Leona, and the perfect time for Ria to disappear...he never would suspect it. There it was...a glimmer in the sky, and then it shot down toward the ground. Ria smiled mischievously, and pried her window open. She saw Vanilor approaching swiftly, and readied herself to leave. The guards would never suspect it, they had gotten accustomed to Ria's late night rides on her dragon...little did they know...

She was dressed for the occasion, and had her knapsack stuffed to the brim with all she would need. Ria had slowly accumulated everything, it had to be done that way, because people would suspect something if all of a sudden she needed a month's worth of supplies. She was dressed in a forest green tunic, and black leather breaches that cut off where her knee-high combat boots started. They were simple in style, but made of the most durable material. Ria had her sword at her hip in her scabbard, daggers in her boots, and a bow and quiver slung across her back. Her hair was tied up intricately by a series of leather strips, and hidden in her hair was a small knife. She wore tight leather gloves over her hands to hide the Gedway Ignasia that shone on her right palm.

Vanilor hovered close to the window, and Ria jumped onto his back and settled into the black molded saddle. It would be a while before they hit the ground, as she planned on making it to the Beor mountains...that was where the Varden was rumored to be. Then they were off, ascending into the sky rapidly and smoothly, until they were high enough to be mistaken for a bird.

Ria had fallen asleep in the saddle, so she failed to notice that she was descending into the treetops of grove, until she felt the force of her dragon landing.

_Gee, thanks. You could have told me before you landed...I almost fell out of the saddle._

_It's not my fault that someone fell asleep. _Came Thalynil's reply.

_Where are we?_

_Looks like we're heading towards Gil'ead_

_Gil'ead! Vanilor, we are trying to get to the Beor mountains, not Gil'ead! We could easily get caught! We don't exactly blend in._

_Galbatorix will be expecting us to go to the Mountains, Ria. It would only be sensible to look there, seeing as on the other side of the mountains is Surda. It would be smarter to detour first._

_You're right. _Ria dismounted and looked around. Vanilor let off a smug sound and Ria rolled her eyes at the huge beast.

Ria started a fire, and Vanilor took off to go find some food. She took her bow and quiver off, and unsheathed all her weapons except the daggers in her boots. She wrapped herself up in her cloak, and settled on a log by the fire. Ria contented herself to thinking about how she would find the Varden, and she knew she was pretty much alone in finding them. Neither she nor Vanilor knew where exactly it was, so she could only hope to find aid along the way.

She must have been very caught up in her musings, because she did not hear the man approach her. Ria was caught off guard when she felt a dagger pressed to her throat, and a harsh hand holding onto her neck.

"Who are you? And why do you follow us?" The voice was young, but filled with a familiar gravity. Just then, another man walked into the clearing. He was very young, maybe 16 or 17, and carried a sense of power that struck a chord in Ria's mind.

He went towards her knapsack which she had set near her, and he began to search through it.

"What do you think your doing." Ria snapped. "I am not following you, and you have no right going through my stuff... And if you would so very kindly take the knife off my throat, it would be appreciated."

"She works for the kingdom." Said the one behind her, "The crest on the bag...she not only works for the kingdom, but she is close to the King. That is his personal seal on that bag."

"_Used_ to." She corrected him, "You think I would truly serve murder like Galbatorix? No one in their right mind would truthfully serve him."

_Come quickly, I'm in trouble _Ria called her dragon incase things got ugly.

_I'm already here, _Came Vanilor's protective reply. A gust of wind signaled to her that he had landed, and she heard a gasp come from both men. Ria seized her opportunity...She slid her hand up and seized her attackers hand along with the dagger, then she ducked out of his grasp and faced him. She barred his arm and he sank to his knees under the pain and pressure. She gasped.

Ria immediately released the tan attackers hand, and she dropped his dagger. Just then a sapphire dragon landed near her, and Vanilor luged forward protectively.

"Vanilor! Don't." The dragon stopped, looking disappointed.

"Ria?" Murtagh stood up and stared back at her.

"You know her?" The man behind her asked.

_What's going on?_

_Hold on Vanilor. _

"What! But she works for the kingdom-"

"She won't harm us Eragon." He said shortly.

Eragon reluctantly released her, and Ria looked at Murtagh gratefully. She then smiled with relief and hugged him. He was clearly surprised, but hugged her back anyway.

"I had thought you were dead." Ria let go of him and smiled out of relief, gratitude, and happiness.

"It is great to see you in such high spirits Ria."

"At the moment I am, but I am worried for my safety." She looked at Eragon. She knew that he was the rider that Galbatorix had talked to his advisor about. "It won't be long before the King tracks me down, and I must get to the Varden quickly."

_Care to explain to who he is? _Vanilor asked, clearly agitated as he flicked his tail around and stared cautiously at the other dragon.

_Murtagh, he used to live at the castle before I became a rider._

"I am heading to the Varden as well," Eragon said. "I must get to Gil'ead as soon as possible. There is someone there who could help us." He still inspected her warily.

"If it helps. What I said about Galbatorix is true. I did work for him, but no longer do. He will be after me as soon as he realizes that I am gone, and he will want me dead."

"Then I guess we are all in a similar situation." Murtagh added. "I will be willing to let you accompany us if Eragon approves it, afterall, we are traveling together."

"She can join us," Eragon turned back to her, "But it doesn't mean that I'll trust you fully."

"I understand." She nodded curtly.

"Do you mind if we camp in this spot with you for tonight?" Murtagh looked at her hopefully, she could see that he had many questions for her.

"Of course."

"Great, I'll get the horses." Eragon walked into the shade of the trees, and came back a few minutes later with two horses.

"What is your dragons name?"

"Saphira." Eragon answered, carving a piece of stick. The firelight danced on his thoughtful face. "Yours?"

"Vanilor. He's a male, and about a year old."

"What exactly did you do for Galbatorix?"

Ria sighed heavily and looked around her, hoping Murtagh would come back with the wood he set out to find. "It is not really something that I wish to discuss at this moment. I don't wish to be rude, but I am sure you understand."

He nodded. "Do you swordfight."

"I have a sword, don't I?" She gave him a half smirk.

"Are you any good?"

"Trained by a master swordsman….though I never beat him."

"Care to dual? I need some practice." He got up and unsheathed his sword.

Ria froze. The firelight shone off the blood red blade that Eragon held majesticly in front of him, she gasped and cast her eyes over at Vanilor who was lying about thirty feet away.

"What's wrong?"

"That is Morzan's blade, where did you get it?"

"From the man who taught me all I know…..Brom."

"Brom," Ria shook her head thoughtfully, trying to remember where she had heard the name before, but nothing came to mind. "He sounds so familiar……but how he came to have the sword is unfamiliar to me. It must have been when Morzan was killed-"

"Brom was the one."

"Who killed him?……of course! Now I remember, that must be why Mur-"

"Hey guys," Murtagh came into the clearing wearing a grim expression. He cast Ria a hostile look, and turned to add more wood to the fire.

Eragon narrowed his eyes at them, knowing that they were hiding something, but he shook his head and went off to talk to Saphira. Vanilor was off hunting again, so Ria folded her legs up to her chest and stared into the fire. A moment later Murtagh sat havily beside her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He said in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean." Ria looked at him in confusion.

"What do I mean!" He narrowed his eyes at her, "If I hadn't walked into the clearing at the moment I did, you would have told him."

"Told him what Murtagh? You aren't making any sense." Ria whispered back angrily.

"Honestly Ria, you can't be that naïve….told him that I'm Morzan's son."

"You mean you haven't told him?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"The same reason that you haven't told him your exact role in Galbatorix's court after I left." He prodded the fire, trying to focus his gaze away from her piercing one. "Also, the same reason why you haven't told me."

"And what is that reason Murtagh!" She asked harshly.

"Because he would see you as a traitor, and have an even more reason not to trust you," He scowled, "because you think that what has happened in the past, and what you were, will effect how he sees you….how everyone sees you."

Ria dug her heal into the grass, and frowned, "Do you see me as a traitor?"

"No." He looked back at her, "I know that you tried to better your position at the castle…..all that matters now, is that you got out of Galbatorix's rule."

"Thank you Murtagh……It was you, that I mostly had worried would think of me badly. I did what I had to do, and thank you for respecting that." She lowered her eyes, and heaved a sigh.

"Why do you care what I think?" Murtagh asked with a sardonic smile.

"Because you're my only friend right now." There was more, but Ria could never say it. It would make her too weak and vulnerable, and she hated being weak and vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon, all credit goes to the awesome Christopher Paolini. I only own Ria and my made up dragon friend. Am I going crazy?

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took soooo long to update. I was royally busy and stuff..now schools over so I will try to update often. Just to let you know, I will accept flames, but I can't say I won't flame back if I feel your words are unjustly written.**

**Tatteredpages: **Thank you so much for your review. I've been trying very hard to keep her in character, and keep her developed. Please continue to read and review.

**Vulpix4Life: **I'm trying to make it a Murtagh/Oc, and am really trying to make it so the feelings between them develop, but not too fast. She already knows that she cares about him, but she is confused on the fact that she doesn't know if he is more like a close friend or something more. She thinks it is more, and maybe it will come out more when they make it to the Varden and he gets a little interested in Nassuada.

**Blackhawk12340: **Thanks for your review. Brom is dead. This takes place as Murtagh and Eragon are heading to Gil'ead to find the guy who'll tell them where the Varden is.

**Chickdrummer37:** Thank you so much! Her mom is full elf from Ellesmera and was also a dragon rider that was slaughtered by the Forsworn, and her dad was a soldier in the army of Avalon (which is a place outside of Alagaesia that I made up). So I guess you call it half-elf?

**Citypigeon: **Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm gald you like it so far, and will certainly try to update more often.

Ria couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Galbatorix's majestic, yet terrible, face staring at her with piercing eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to find her. Maybe she was right, or maybe it was just her nervousness that had her dreading the worse.

She huddled by the fire, shivering. Not because she was cold, but because she was scared, confused, anxious, and alone. Ria had no one to talk to, so she stared blankly into the fire, trying to not think about the danger that was pursuing her.

When did she get to be such a coward? She wondered at her behavior, which was horribly uncontrollable. She felt her self control stripped away, and her cold, scared self -the Ria she used to know- bare and exposed. It had been so long since she had felt so many feelings, it seemed like it was a thousand lifetimes away. Ria scowled, straining to find some reason and resolve.

She felt a friendly presence nudging her mind, and gratefully let Vanilor into her rambling thoughts.

_Do not trouble yourself, little one. I will protect you._ His comforting words resonated inside her head, and she smiled despite her still nervous composure.

_It's hard not to…..I can only imagine what he will do when he finds me._

_He won't get near you, trust me…..not as long as I'm around. _Vanilor's voice was reassuring and trusting, and Ria smiled again, glad to have someone to share her thoughts with.

She stood up and tightened her cloak around her, and she walked past the sleeping forms of her two new traveling companions. Vanilor was settled near Sapphira, and his golden eyes peaked groggily out from underneath his silvery lids. Sapphira must have sensed her, because she opened her eyes, and cast her a sleepy look before going back to sleep. Ria laid down against Vanilor's scaly side, feeling the warm, undistinguishable fire inside his body. Vanilor stretched a enormous wing over her body to block out the coolness of the night.

Ria still couldn't sleep, and she eventually crawled out from Vanilors outstretched wing, and walked back over to the campfire to muse somemore. Murtagh was up, and was absentmindedly scratching at the ground with a stick. She sat down near him, and looked at his perplexed face. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he was obviously thinking about something very important.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, as Ria rubbed her temples because she felt a migraine coming on.

"No, not even if I really wanted to." She squinted, as a piercing pain poked at the back of her eyes. "I keep seeing _his _face, no matter what I do, I can't shake the feeling that he's going to find me."

"Then you dread the same thing I do." He looked up at her. "Aren't you afraid to go to the Varden? They'll know you served under Galbatorix, you can tell just by looking at you. When I look at you and Eragon, it is you who carries the look of assurance."

Ria flashed an ironic grin, "Funny….I don't feel one bit assured about who, or what, I am. The only one that gives me the little bit of confidence that I do have, is Vanilor. He keeps me going." Ria thought about the Varden issue. "I don't think that I'm scared of going, just a little apprehensive on meeting them, seeing as I have formerly worked for the King. It would certainly give them a reason to not trust me."

"They'll probably imprison us." Murtagh said with mock happiness. "That's why I won't be with you guys through the whole journey there, I'll hopefully end up in Surda."

"I don't know. If I show them this," Ria pulled her mother's necklace out of the neck of her tunic, "they might trust me……or at least not lock me up."

It finally dawned on Ria that she was as well off as a fugitive, and she would have laughed about it if it weren't for her growing migraine. She reached half-hazardly into her bag and pulled out a flask full of Maggy's tonic.

"It will take them a lot to trust you." Murtagh rubbed his chin.

Ria nodded as she swallowed the bitter tonic, but suddenly coughed at the spiciness of it. She had grabbed the wrong tonic. Ria cursed, and Murtagh raised his eyebrow at her new selection of vocabulary.

"How far are we from Gil'ead?"

"I don't know," He sighed and rested his head in his hand, "A few more days, and we should be there."

Ria nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep. Besides……it's your watch now."

The sun was rising, and Ria cracked her eyes open. She took in her surroundings, and groggily sat up. Vanilor was gone, and Ria assumed it was because she went to find food. Saphira was circling overhead, but only appeared as a small speck in the sky. Murtagh was saddling up the two horses, and Eragon was dowsing the fire and gearing up. Ria followed suit.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She questioned the busy men.

"Didn't feel the need to." Murtagh answered shortly.

"So sorry to disturb you _Lord_ Mutagh, but what, and with who, am I going to ride?"

Murtagh shot her a glare and began to open his mouth, but Eragon intervened, "We figured that I would ride Saphira, and you would ride Snowfire."

Before Ria could protest Murtagh cut her off.

"It would be no use to argue Rianna, it is the better way."

"How so?" She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, and narrowed her eyes at him, but then softened her expression out of guilt. She had no reason to be so short with him, he had done so much for her.

"Well, the kingdom is looking for Eragon, and it would be better if me and him weren't seen traveling together." Murtagh gave her a "stop asking questions look".

Ria shrugged, "Okay."

--

Ria bounced up and down on Snowfire and they galloped toward Gil'ead. She was extremely board, so decided on striking up a conversation with Murtagh. She urged Snowfire a little faster so that she could match his pace. He was deep in thought, an expression that she was used to seeing on him. Ria couldn't help but smile, even though she was in the situation she was in. She knew that in order to survive the hard times, she had to find some joy in the situation.

"So….." Ria began. "What exactly are your plans?"

"I'm not sure yet." He murmered.

"So is this just to occupy you until you figure it out?" The moment she said it, she wished that she hadn't. He gave her a dark look, but she knew that in a way, he knew it was true.

"You're worried about me? What about you?"

"I never said I was worried, just curious is all….besides I told you my plans last night." She smirked at him.

"You seem different since the last time we talked at the castle." He looked at her seriously as they galloped in sink with each other.

"I've changed." She said simply. "So…..what was the reason for sticking me with you, and Eragon in the sky."

"Well, for one, I need to talk to you,"

"So talk."

"Secondly, Eragon got his ribs broken about a week ago, and they are in the process of healing. It will be much more easier for him if he weren't on a horse, and instead riding smoothly on a dragon."

Ria snorted, "Trust me, it's not as smooth as you may think, but, it is smoother than a horse." Ria adjusted her quiver. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to go to the Varden? Wouldn't it just be easier to go to Surda, and just leave this all behind?"

"Is that what you're doing? Leaving it all behind, I mean." She looked at him seriously. "Is that another reason you're not going to the Varden."

He gave her a hard look, but focused his gaze ahead, "You know me Rianna, I've grown up with this all my life, and for once, I'd like to not have to worry about being in the middle of things."

"It would be so easy to leave." Ria added.

"Exactly."

"Maybe easy is what you want, but it's not what I want." Ria sighed to herself. "Sure, I'd love to just fly off to Surda and forget about all this, but I was given a gift of being a dragon rider. Besides, it wouldn't be honorable to just up and leave, the rebels are going to need all the dragon riders they can get….Galbatorix is not some amateur." Ria looked at him, "Don't you want to prove that you're not like your father, and don't you want to bring the King down?"

"It's not that easy." He gritted his teeth in frustration, and urged his horse faster. Ria pushed Snowfire faster as well.

"Nothing's _ever_ easy Murtagh!" She shouted after him.

He looked back at her fleetingly, but kept moving forward. Ria realized that the land was flattening out, and was becoming more grassier. The hills sloped softly into an endless sea of grass, and there were no trees for miles. She was reluctant to go any further because she felt ill prepared for the journey. She didn't have enough water.

"Damn it." She whispered, still urging her horse after Murtagh. She didn't know what she had gotten into, but it would have been easier to just to fly into the mountains to hide. Why did Vanilor think so god damn much?

It was a while until they stopped for the night. The sun was just beginning to set, and the suns rays left a red and gold glow to the sky. A few black crows darted about, but no real life showed itself. They were camped in the middle of nowhere, with only the sky above them, and a whole lot of grass stretching as far as the eye could see.

Ria looked hopelessly around her. She was beginning to doubt ever leaving the city. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and thought it was Murtagh.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Eragon said, "It will only take a couple days to cross." He walked backed to setting up camp.

Vanilor landed next to her, and hummed contently. His silver scales sparkled in the setting sun. They reflected the different hues of reds and purples, rippling across his body like an ocean as he moved.

_What troubles you little one?_

_Self doubt. That's what. _She sat down and crossed her legs, resting her head in her hands.

_How's Murtagh?_

_Not talking to me. _She gave Vanilor a sad smile.

_He's wise, he knows that you are right, but he also knows that saying and doing are two different things. His life has been tough on him, and he probably deserves a break._

_You're probably right._

_I know I'm right. _He stated smugly.

Ria shoved his nose playfully, _You think you're so wise._

Vanilor snapped back, just as playfully.

Ria dove at his neck, and pushed her body wait into him. He didn't fall over, but Ria hit him and landed on her back with a thud. Vanilor put his face in hers, and looked at her amusedly. He then opened his mouth and breathed in her face.

"Uh, damn Vanilor!" She plugged her nose and rolled over on her stomach.

He nudged her side with his nose, and she laughed.

Vanilor plopped down heavily beside her.

_I'm glad that we found each other._

_Me too, little one._

She rubbed his nose lovingly, and continued layin in the grass till she fell asleep.

Ria was chained to a wall, and silvery blood was pooled at her feet. Vanilor lay dead in front of her. Galbatorix laughed, and looked at her with pure malice.

"You can't escape me that easily." He walked defiantly around the small dank room. "Because of your insolence, your dragon is dead."

"Screw you, you murderer! Slayer of dragons! Betrayer and filth! Forsworn scum! I was never loyal to you! I played you, and you fell for it! Curse you and your dragon, I hope you die a slow and painful death. The same painful death you made my mother experience…." Ria snarled as she pulled at the chains in the wall.

"Your mother was an insufferable Bitch." He snarled. "Oh yes," Galbatorix smiled, "I remember her Ria, you remind me so much of her…..now you will die like her."

-------------

Ria's eyes snapped open, and she was brought back to reality. She sat up breathing heavy, and she wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. Her limbs were shaking profusely, and she had an empty feeling in her stomach. Ria pulled her knees up to her chest, and put her head on them. Her head throbbed painfully, and she still couldn't calm her shaking. Ria squeezed her eyes shut, tyring to get Galbatorix's face out of her head…..he was trying to drive her to insanity…she knew it. He was everywhere….She felt like she was going crazy, and no matter what she did, he always seemed to find her.

_Vanilor!_ She screamed mentally, with all of her might.

Then she let her body collapse onto the ground, and she waited, listening for the rush of the wind from Vanilor's wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. (there...long Disclaimer wasn't it)**

**_Attention to all my loverly fans:_ I will be starting another fanfic...yes, another. But this story will not lose my love. It's going to be a Harry Potter fanfic, so if you like romance/angst and you like HP, please check it out and review. I will be posting the first chapter or so in about a week. Any betas? Anyone? Any...one? ANYone? N...E...1?**

**A/N: Hullo all. Thank you for the few people (2) that reviewed the last chappy, I was disappointed that there wasn't more, but I realize that the 4th of July weekend is not the best weekend to update. I hope I get more reviews for this one. I know this sounds wierd, but I really need someone to flame me right now, so if you have something about this story that you think totally sucks. Please flame me. I won't get mad. Flames spark my creative motivation.**

**Can't wait till the Eldest comes out! Cheers to Christopher Paolini for all his hard work to try and put out the second book in such a short period of time.**

**I will try to update once a week.**

**Thanks,**

**Elvinwatchamajig**

Ria walked unsteadily towards the campfire, she was still a bit shaken up and Vanilor hadn't come back yet. She was beginning to worry, because Vanilor hadn't responded to her frenzied calls. Murtagh was asleep, and Eragon was sitting cross legged by the fire. Saphira was gone. Ria supposed that Eragon had first watch tonight, meaning that she had second.

She sat down beside him and put her head in her hands.

"Couldn't sleep?"

_Ahh, the famous rhetorical question. _She thought sardonicly. "Bad dream." she mumbled into her hands.

"Oh."

She looked up at him. "Have you seen Vanilor?"

"Not lately...he left an hour ago. So did Saphira." Eragon shifted uncomfortably, placing his hand on his side.

"Are your ribs doing okay?" She looked worriedly at his grimacing countenance.

"Yeah, just a little uncomfortable, but they're healing."

Ria sighed, wondering if she should tell Eragon about her nightmare. She shuddered as she remembered Galbatorix's face. The blood. Vanilor. The cuffs against her wrist. It was so real. "Do you think someone could send you a dream?"

Eragon gave her a strange look, and shakily replied," I suppose so. Murtagh told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Ria hadn't a clue what he was referring to.

He shook his head. "Uh..nevermind.Why do you ask?"

"I had this dream...nightmare really. Galbatorix was in it...I just wondered if it could have been sent by him?"

"It's possible. He is very powerful." Eragon looked into the flames of the fire, causing the light from the flames to illuminate his face. He looked tired, not just physically, but mentally. Ria supposed that she would too if she was in his place. She could see the sadness and grief in his eyes, and feel the pressure of the burden that he had to carry.

"How long have you been running?" Ria asked out of nowhere. "From the Empire, I mean."

"Atleast six months."

"Wow." She looked placidly at the ground. He needed sleep. "I'll take the rest of your watch, I'm not all that tired...besides, I get second anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." He gratefully rolled out his bedroll nearby, and went to sleep.

"Come on Murtagh," Ria cooed as she waved a piece of meat in front of Murtagh's drowsy face. He pushed her hand away and grumbled. She got the hint. "At least I'm getting a response." She mumbled sarcasticly, shrugging. She popped the piece of dried meat into her mouth.

Murtagh rubbed his eyes and ran is fingers through his wavy, black hair.

"You're not a morning person, are you?"

"Shut up Ria." He grumbled.

Ria looked up towards the sky, still waiting for Vanilor. Saphira had come back hours ago, and Ria was beginning to worry about him. She couldn't stop wondering about her dream, and she feared that it would come true.

"Hey Eragon!" Ria shouted to Eragon, who was saddling up Snowfire. "Has Saphira seen Vanilor?"

He was silent for a little while, then yelled back, "Yeah. She said that he went ahead, and that he wanted us to leave without him."

Ria groaned, "Leave it to Vanilor to go off and not tell me."

She geared up, and let her hair out of the thong that she had it tied in. It was a little stiff, and she grimaced when she ran her fingers through it. She needed to wash it, but it wasn't too bad. Ria splashed some water into her hair and twisted her hair up into a knot, tying the thong around it. Ria froze as she looked at seven full canteens.

"Where did we get all these canteens from?"

"Those are mine." Murtagh said, putting his head near her shoulder. He gave her a crooked smile.

Murtagh seemed better towards her now. She looked fondly at his strong, handsome face, and into his intense brown eyes. She smiled. The smile disappeared almost immediately. He went to turn around. Ria instinctively grabbed his arm, "Wait."

Murtagh gave her a strange look.

She released his arm, "I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Ria, don't worry about it. What you said might have been a little true," He sighed,"but not totally. It is easier...but I just want to stop running."

Ria smiled, "I understand. I want to stop running, and I've hardly been on the run."

"I think I owe you an apology as well...I'm sorry for how I reacted. No one usually gets to me that way, and when they do, I react differently than from my usual self." He gave her a small smile, and returned to saddling his horse.

"Hey Murtagh." She called over to him a little while later. He looked up in aknowlegement. "What is your horse's name?"

"Tornac."

Ria smiled, "I like that."

He smiled knowingly.

--

Ria met up with Vanilor on the outskirts of the plains. She was relieved to have finally reach the end of it, but she also had a growing feeling of apprehension as they neared Gil'ead. She finally told   
Vanilor about her dream, and he hadn't responded. Instead, he kept more to himself in thought. She tried to break through his mind barrier, but he constantly pushed her out. Ria decided that she couldn't wait for his advice, so she resolved to talking to Eragon and Murtagh about her leaving, and going a separate way. If anything did happen to her, she did not want it to affect them as well. Ria felt that it would be dangerous to get anywhere near Gil'ead, especially since it was a military based settlement.

She informed Vanilor of her decision, and he did not seem to desagree. It was actually apparant that he was contemplating the same idea, but he did not elaborate with her on it. Maybe his silence was the product of the same uneasiness that she felt.

It was about a day before they were to reach Gil'ead, and they had settled down and made camp. Eragon was unwrapping his ribs on the account that they were healed, and Murtagh was unsaddling his horse. Vanilor and Sapphira were resting a ways away, and Ria sat looking placidly at the fire. She soon felt Murtagh sit next to her, and open up his flask of water and take a long draught.

It was lately that he had taken to the habit of sitting next to her whenever they made camp, and Ria was getting used to it. They would often lay side by side and talk. When he was not around, she would talk with Eragon about swordplay, but he had never been well enough to challenge her to a match. He was also probably uncomfortable with challenging a girl.

She noticed Eragon getting up and drawing Zar'roc from his sheath. He said a small spell to dull the blade of the sword, and she knew he was ready to do challenge someone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but my original characters: Ria and Vanilor. (there...long Disclaimer wasn't it?)**

**_Attention to all my loverly fans:_ I will be starting another fanfic...yes, another. Yet, not yet. Hehe. I actually began to rewrite it cause it didn't fit the stuffage in HBP, but I still need a beta...**

**A/N: **

**Eldest is out! I'm so flippin excited! Though I got grounded so my mom took my book away...grumbles bloody book miser.**

**Thanks again,**

**Elvinwatchamajig**

"Wipe that smirk off your face Murtagh, or I'll wipe it off for you." Ria grumbled as she stuffed dirtied cloth in her knapsack--it had been about a fortnight since she had left Urubean and she was not used to staying so long in one particular pair of clothes, so she felt she was due for a clothing change. She was now attired in completely black; it made her think of Galbatorix. Ria adjusted her quiver on her back irritably and shot a certain handsome, dark haired young man a nasty glare; he smiled.

Murtagh was not the source of her anger, although she directed it at him-- it was Eragon. How dare _he!_ _Oh, Eragon is going to get it, _she huffed. He didn't even glance at her when he drew his sword. He didn't even reguard her! It was as if she wasn't there. As if she didn't exist. Like it was back in the castle when she was a servant. Her eyes burned with anger and sadness, so that she felt that they would spill over like an unbalanced goblet. And Murtagh...she could slap him...he knew what she was feeling, and he smirked teasingly at her. Ria knew that he didn't know how much it actually hurt her, for she felt she was as strong and as able as any man/boy her age; however, her feelings overrode her logic, and she desperately wished to slap him...actually, both of them.

_Calm down, _a soothingly deep voice entered her head, and she smiled despite herself.

_I see that your back._

_Obviously. _Vanilor replied lazily, circling over her head and then landing. A great rush of air sent her cloak billowing, and her long, elegant hair splaying out behind her head like a phantom. _Want to fly?_

_Yes, but you know I can't._ She mentally lured Snowfire over near her, and began to strap her knapsack on; the horse shifted uncomfortably as Vanilor eyed the beast and snapped his fanged jaw playfully at it. Ria shot him an annoyed glare, and he withdrew shifting his wings in mock innocence. She smiled despite her bad mood.

_We'll be in Gil'ead by nightfall, best be taking off and going ahead. I don't know what these two are leading me into, and I'm leery that we might get caught. This is a military settlement, and there'll be people who'll recognize me; be ready to take flight in case of an emergency._

"I don't see why you are so upset. I think not engaging you was courteous."

Ria gave Murtagh an indignant glare.

"Really, you're a women, and men don't engage women in swordplay unless she engages it first. It's custom. What normal women would want to be asked to spar?" Murtagh mounted Tornac, and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm going to try and not take that as an insult." Ria raised an eyebrow at him, then mounted Eragon's horse.

He smirked at her and gave a supressed chuckle; his deep brown, thoughtful eyes were smiling, and for once, he didn't look so burdened with worry. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I get the feeling that you're the only one who's getting amusement out of this predicament." She was smirking as they spurred their horses instep with one another. It was hard for her to be foul towards Murtagh over something someone else caused-- Ria had come to the realization that they would eventually part, and she wished to enjoy the time she had with him. He was all she had left, but she wouldn't tell him that.

_You have me. _Vanilor's voice wafted into her head.

_I know I have you, _Ria sighed, _But I don't have a choice, do I?_

_No. _Vanilor stated this smugly, then added, _And I'll try and not take that as an insult._

_Ha ha. Very funny..._ Ria pushed him out of her head.

They camped a distance away from Gil'ead. Ria let the men decide what they would do; she made it clear that she would not put a foot inside Gil'ead. She had come too far to get caught just as she was getting around to liking freedom.

It was decided that Murtagh would go in to look for the man. Ria preferred that he didn't go, but it was the best that they had come up with-- the plan still made her feel uneasy.

It was midday and Ria pushed all thoughts of worry out of her head. She needed to relax, or to atleast try to relax. Vanilor flew high overhead so that she could hardly see him, except for a faint glint in the sky where the light would reflect off his silver scales. Ria shed her bow and quiver, and she flopped down on the ground drawing her hair away from her face with a restless hand. Eragon was a distance away probably talking with Saphira, and Murtagh came over and sat next to her.

"I'd rather you not go in at all." She expressed dully.

"I've given my word."

"What allegiance do you owe him?" She snapped.

"Are you _still _mad over the sparring situation?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow at her.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcasticly raising her dark eyebrows. She sighed, "It was offending in a way, but I know he didn't mean anything by it...but that's not why I'd rather you not go. What if someone recognizes you?"

"Don't worry about me Ria, worry about your own safety first." He looked at her meaningfully.

Her eyes teared up, and she adamantly pushed it back; she was desperate to not let them spill over, "How can I not worry?"

Murtagh noticed her sadness, and realization dawned on him. He turned his head away; his head raced with confused thoughts. She cared for him, but was it the way he cared for her? It was something he wasn't used to in his life, for the only person who seemed to have the slightest care for him was his mother, but she was dead. Murtagh looked back at her, hoping that she felt as close to him as he did her. Her dark locks were splayed out behind her head, and her slightly tan skin was glistening in the midday heat. She looked at him with intent green eyes behind dark lashes. She parted her curved lips to say something, but she must have noticed the look on his face, because she stopped and only stared. Murtagh gently took her outstretched hand.

"I care about you Ria. We've known eachother for a while, and I can't deny that I care about what happens to you. That's why I want you to not worry about me, and think about yourself first. I don't want anything to happen to you on my account." His eyes looked meaningfully at her, and she sat up to look him levelly in the eye. "I suppose I better get going." He added finally, and then pulled her into his chest.

Ria felt his lips on her forehead as she laced her hands around his waist. She had never been this close to him before-- she had never been this close to anyone before. It wasn't awkward though; it felt so right to her. Murtagh shifted his head so that his chin was resting on the top of her head, and she buried her head deeper into his chest. Ria closed her eyes and absorbed the moment, for something told her that she might not be able to be that close to him again.

"I'm sorry about the other day."

Eragon and Ria sat by the fire waiting for Murtagh. Ria was becoming more and more worried as time passed, so she tried to busy herself with making a very disturbing mosaic on the ground with the tip of a dagger. Vanilor interrupted her thoughts every once in a while, but for the most part she was silently carving the demise of Galbatorix in the dried dirt at her feet. Eragon watched her every now and then, and he was most likely conversing silently with Saphira.

Ria looked up for the first time in about an hour, "No need to apologize." She looked back down at Galbatorix's head which was decapitated from his body. She carved a little pool of blood around the stump of his severed neck.

"Murtagh told me that you were offended by my actions." Eragon obviously felt bad. Ria's gut clenched at the thought that she had been so infuriated by his actions, when he had actually meant no insult. She didn't know how she could have thought so badly.

"I was, but now I'm over it. I think I may have over-reacted."

_You think? _

_Shut up Vanilor. _She pushed the dragon irritably out of her head.

"You want to spar?" He was obviously trying to make up for his neglect in not asking her before.

"No, that's all right." Ria gave him a smirk and drawled sarcasticly, "I'd like to save up my energy for when the King's soldiers find us."

Eragon smirked, but he also sensed the truth in her statement, "Let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

She smiled at the dark humor.

"I can't believe this!" Ria stormed about the campsite, the fire illuminated her livid features as she readily held her longknived in her hands. She was whispering harshly as Eragon sat with his head resting on his knees, while Murtagh poked the campfire with a stick, "I told you not to go. I knew something like this would happen! I knew it!"

"Ria, calm down, we don't know if anyone found out." Murtagh reponded gazing up at her.

"He still saw you! It's only a matter of time before they find out, and don't tell me I'm over-reacting Murtagh! I have every right to be concerned about them finding us out. This means mine and Vanilor's life! Not to mention Eragon's and yours! We need to take this seriously."

"Who says that I'm not." He retorted, "I'm just not yelling like a banshee. With the way your yelling, they _will _find us."

He was right. It was no time for yelling. Ria sighed and sat down and took out her dagger, resorting back to carving her morbid pictures in the dirt.

"We will meet him in the morning as we originally planned. We don't even know that he alerted anyone." Eragon stated, "We will just have to be more careful."

"Easier said than done." She grumbled.

Ria's eyes snapped open as she detected a movement nearby.

"Murtagh." She nudged Murtagh's foot as she drew her bow and an arrow. "They've found us."

Eragon was alert and looking around descretely, his weapon drawn as well.

"I don't hear anything."

"You will." Ria murmured before she released an arrow toward the vicinity of the intruders. Seconds later they were ambushed.

Ria called Vanilor and Eragon called on Saphira, as the three battled with about a dozen men and a few ra'zac. She was finding it a little difficult to follow the creatures movements, but somehow she managed.

Eragon had somehow been knocked out, but she hadn't seen by what. She was too busy trying to fight off a certain persistant raz'ac, and doing a remarkable job at deflecting the blows he sent in her direction.

He sent a blow to her neck, but she swiftly parried it with her blades and tried kicking the creature in its chest, but it retreated back only to spring forward again with another attack.

_Vanilor._

_I'm here._

A blow toward her stomach. Annoyed, she lashed out with magic and blasted it off its feet. The creature quickly recovered, and began to pounce again.

_You and Saphira! Get us up in the air. We won't survive this._

There was now a soldier near her side, and he began to grab her roughly. The raz'ac was on her too, grabbing her hair and forcing her down with a heavy blow to the back of her knees. She cried out in anguish, her eyes flashing. A cool dagger was pressed to her throat, and she gulped searching for the right spell and pushing at the magickal barrier. A moment later a burst of heat flew toward her back, and she was released only to be grabbed again by a talon-like claw. Ria breathed in a sigh of relief as she felt herself lift off the ground and fly into the air, but as the ground began to retreat, to her horror, she realised that the soldiers had Eragon.

_Vanilor! Wait! Stop! They have Eragon._

_Hush little one, we cannot save him now. _Vanilor retreated higher into the clouds to avoid the arrows that were sent in meager flurries toward them. She saw Saphira nearby with Murtagh within her claws, and Ria was silently thankful that at least he was safe.

_But they'll kill him for sure._

_Not right away._

_Then we must come back for him._

_Ay, we will._

They landed nearby only to allow Ria and Murtagh to mount Vanilor's back. They had to discuss what their recourse would be, and it would only be possible if they were upon the same dragon while flying in the air. Normally, she would not attempt to talk with Saphira, but due to present circumstances, normal etiquette among Riders could be disguarded for the sake of Eragon. They decided that they would circle nearby Gil'ead, but they would remain high in the air due to the threat of soldiers and ra'zac.

"We must think of a way to get him out. There is no doubt in my mind that Eragon would be taken to the jail...which is right there." Ria's eyes zeroed in on a large barrack-like building below them. "Say Murtagh, do you know what the roof is made of."

"Stone mortar, most likely."

"Would you say it would be easily penetrated by a dragon's claws?" A small smirk quirked at the corner of his lips when Ria turned back to him, while Vanilor gave a small grumble of approval.

"Most likely." He responded. "We could get Saphira to do that, and since Vanilor can breath fire, he can circle and keep things from getting to far out of hand. You and I could go into to the building and spring Eragon out. There'll be guards at the main doors which we can easily take out by surprise, then a second batch in the main corridor. There'll also be guards patrolling the halls. We'll have to basically just work with whatever we can, and hope all turns out well."

It finally registered with Ria that the heat wave on her back was, in fact, her dragon breathing fire. In the suspence of the moment she had forgotten.

_I had almost forgotten. It is quite early for you to be breathing fire...remarkable._

_I know._


End file.
